reading Twilight at the wedding
by Sweet lover1
Summary: What happens when 4 books suddenly appear during the reception of Edward and Bella's wedding? Find out in this story. T just in case. sorry for the slow updating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Sorry if this story suddenly went missing, but someone called me out (I did not know this) that typing the book, even if you put a disclaimer, is copyright and said that they had notified , so I had to take it down. I am posting the comments thought. I would have updated sooner, but the file that this story was on wasn't on the computer that I typed this story on. Today is the first day of summer vacation, so I should be able to update more often. I should be able to update faster as well because I don't have to type up the book. I just typed up the book before I took it down to make it easier on you guys. I want the 48 reviews and every favorite and follower back! I know you can do it! Just type something and press that little review button! For everyone who guessed my age, I turned 16 in April. I don't have Wi-Fi starting at 9pm, (though that may change) so I will try to work on the story after 9pm. It all depends on how many reviews I get and how much initiative I have to do it. I have adopted a couple of stories and plan on working on them very soon, as well as my other stories. Thanks! -Sweet Lover1**

As Edward, Bella, and their wedding guests were dancing away during the reception, a bright light appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Edward quickly pulled Bella and all of the vampires tensed, ready for a battle. When the light faded, they saw a stack of books with a note on top of the top one. Bella reached out to grab it but Edward stopped her. Carlisle slowly approached the books, grabbed the note, and started to read it.

**Dear Cullens, Denalis, and wedding guests. These books contain Bella's life since she came to Forks in her point of view. Yes, Bella, it will contain ALL of your thoughts. Cullens and Denalis, don't worry about the Volturi, I have that taken care of. ;) Time outside the Cullen house has stopped, so the people who have flights to catch won't miss their flights. Food and beds will be provided. Sincerely, Sweet Lover1 P.S. Edward and Bella, don't do anything that you were going to do on your honeymoon just yet. You'll see why in the 4th book.**

Bella blushed at the honeymoon comment as the guests (except for Charlie) chuckled and Emmet boomed with laughter.

**Preface**

"Why on earth would you think that you were going to die?!" exclaimed Renee, shocked that the book started this way. Bella didn't respond.

"Why on earth would you think about dying? That's, like, super depressing!" Jessica said as Mike nodded, agreeing with her.

"I guess it is noble to die for someone you love." Charlie said softly.

"I'm glad you don't regret coming here, Bella." Angela said kindly.

"I am glad too, Bella." Charlie said softly.


	2. Chapter 2: author's note

**hey guys, I'm so sorry that this is an author's note, but I need to ask something. I'm thinking about getting a beta to push me to write and update (all of my stories) faster. I need to start on a couple of stories that I've adopted but haven't worked on yet (whoops, I just keep forgetting). Keep updating. I get really excited when I get an email saying that someone reviewed. Let me know if you want to be a beta for me by messaging or reviewing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preface**

"Wait, you thought you were going to die?!" Renee and Charlie said

"Yes. But I had good reason. Now don't interrupt."

"Wow. That was cheerful." Emmett said.

"Yes. Very. What in the world did you go through when you came here Bella?" Billy asked.

"Let's just say I went through what I wouldn't recommend happening to anyone."

"Alright, next chapter is called first sight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! At least for now. Sorry for the slow updating, but I just found the chapters I typed up before again and found an computer I can put them on. I probably won't post very often, because I'm in my senior year of high school and my grandma died last night. Please review, they give me motivation to write! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

First sight

"Wow. Warm weather. Not something we see very much around here." Mike said.

"Yep. 75f is the average temp in Arizona."

"You had a favorite shirt!" Alice gasped, looking offended.

"Yes…" Bella said, looking apprehensive. "Why?"

"Because that means you wore that shirt more than once! That's a fashion crime!"

Sigh. "Alice, most people can't afford to go shopping every day like you can. There is nothing wrong with wearing a shirt more than once."

Alice was silently grumbling and everyone softly chuckled at her.

"Then why did you come?" Jessica asked, genuinely curious.

"It explains. If it doesn't, I will."

"It sounds like you're the mother, not her!" Mike said, appalled.

"I guess. It just made sense to let Renee live her life how she wants, and besides, I'm used to it." Bella said, shrugging.

"HAHAHA! Bella's lying, convincing!? Not possible!" Emmet

"Hahaha, he's automatically catching you Bella!"

"Yes, yes, very funny Emmett. Now, can we keep reading? I want to get this over with as soon as I can." Bella said in an annoyed tone.

"Wow, perceptive Bella." Angela said, impressed.

"Thank you Angela."

"Wow Bella, thanks for remembering me." Billy said jokingly.

"Why would someone WANT to build them like that thing anymore?" Rosalie said in disgust.

"Hey, don't diss my truck, its sturdy." Bella said, offended.

"Yeah, I think some people passing through think that to…" Mark said.

"Yep, but I don't think that way anymore." Bella said, smiling.

"I guess that would be a good car for you Bella." Mike said teasingly.

"It is, or was since it died." Bella said with a sigh.

"ONLY ONE TRIP! You NEED to go shopping, and soon!" Alice yelled.

"No I do not, Alice! That was two years ago! I have enough clothes that you gave me!"

"That's kind of depressing. And boring, even if you weren't there that often." Rosalie commented.

"Yeah, I guess. I dint really mind."

The girls shuddered at the thought, even the vampires, and the boys looked confused why that was so horrible.

"That's so depressing. I'm sorry you had to go through that Bella." Esme said kindly.

"It's ok Esme; I don't feel like that now."

"Ok, they did gossip about you a little bit, but you could never be a freak." Rosalie said kindly.

"Thank you Rosalie, that means a lot."

"Yeah, but your to clumsy for that, huh Belsie?"

"Yes Emmett, I am too clumsy for that. I think we ALL know that!"

"I wonder if that's why you fit in with us so much and don't react as other people would," Jasper said curiously.

"I'm glad you got used to the rain, it would've been difficult living here if you didn't." Charlie said.

"I guess someone could feel that way. Sometimes I do." Mike commented.

"That's kind of depressing. Knowing your dad hasn't moved on when your mom has." Jessica said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but I got over it after a while." Bella responded.

"We fixed that." Emmett said, a little smug.

"Don't worry, just hang out with us, you won't forget how to use sarcasm." Emmett said, chuckling.

"Just don't hang out with Emmett too much, you might go insane." Edward said with a serious face.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, offended. Everyone just chuckled.

"Oh, I think this is where you see us!" Alice squealed, bouncing in her seat. Everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm and Jasper just looked at his wife in amusement.

"That's my Rose!" Emmett yelled, pulling Rosalie into his lap.

"Thanks for the description Bella!" Rosalie said to Bella.

"Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome Rosalie."

"Thank you Bella." Esme said kindly, smiling at her youngest daughter.

"You're welcome Esme." Bella smiled.

"Ooooo! Love at first sight! Am I right?" Jessica asked.

"Not quite Jessica. You'll see more soon."

"Many times. But I was waiting for the right person to come around." Edward said, smiling Bella's favorite crooked smile. Bella blushed, smiled and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

"What in the world? Why would you look at her like that?" Charlie demanded, surprised that Edward had looked at his daughter that way.

"All will be explained Charlie, just wait patiently." Carlisle said softly. Jasper sent a wave of calm to everyone.

Everyone was wondering why Edward was acting this way, but they knew they would find out soon.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Bella." Edward said with a frown on his face looking apologetic.

"It's ok Edward, I know you didn't mean to and now I know your reasons."


End file.
